


The Eagle The Fox Caught..

by jenovasilver



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Adorable, Age Difference, Charming - Freeform, Child Abuse, Clever, Could be squick?, First Kiss, Friendly Race, M/M, Molestation, Pissed!Volpe, Promise of things to come, Shota, Stolen Kiss, Temptation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-02-02
Updated: 2012-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-30 13:06:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/332031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenovasilver/pseuds/jenovasilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thieves men caught a little eagle..but is it Ezio who's caught or Volpe?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So Shota!Ezio is fucking adorable...so fucking adorable, in my head this is EXACTLY how he would act...I know people aren't to keen on Shota!scenes. To me this is tame but yeah...LOL! Enjoy the fic! And thank you for hits, comments and kudos! You're awesome.

 

*************************

 

“Lemme go!” The boy shouted, he was pretty damn frisky like children always were but La Volpe had no patience for them yet he was always picking up an orphan here or there. This little eagle was _no_ orphan judging by his attire, he was some rich man’s son...meaning _pretty damn valuable_. It took Volpe a few moments to gather his thoughts as he stared at the boy, he was quite handsome for his age of 12 and no doubt when he begins to grow some hair on his face he’ll be a heartbreaker. Alas, like most things, The Fox would have to wait to see that.

That _is_ if he lets the boy live pass this night, which Volpe was sorely tempted to not allow. He really has no patience for children, especially those of noble birth. 

“What do you want to do with him Maestro?” A thief asked him and for a moment Volpe didn’t reply, the boy was REALLY pretty and his face looked REALLY familiar…

“Maesto?” 

“Hmm? Oh yes..well, how did we acquire this child in the first place?” 

“He was following us.” Volpe flashed his amethyst eyes at his apprentice, if looks could kill, “Forgive us…we didn’t even know he was behind us, the boy is quite skilled.” 

“Then perhaps I’m wasting my time training you three and should train the child.” Volpe sneered at his apprentices who all winced, rarely did he have such inept students or perhaps this boy was really _that_ skilled. “Cazzo, go train harder, leave the child here with me.” His apprentices vanished and the boy was alone with Volpe, he stared at young face boldly defying him with those golden brown eyes holding small tears of fright in them. “Name.” the boy’s spine instantly became steel as he lifted his face proudly that it nearly coaxed a smile out of The Fox. 

“I am Ezio Auditore da Firenze, Second eldest son of Giovanni Auditore da Firenze, a banker and head of the Auditore Famiglia!” 

Ah, this boy’s good looks NOW made sense to Volpe- _Giovanni_ Auditore, he knew him pretty well as the _Assassin_ Auditore though. Something he was sure the young boy was blissfully unaware of, the Assassins and Thieves worked together but never were completely simpatico. If the Assassins needed something and were in no position to get it accomplished, then the thieves were hired. Volpe never asked why they didn’t officially join forces nor was he ever approached by an Assassin to do it, more likely he would say ‘no’ but he would at least entertain the thought, if the right person asked of course.

Now that he was remembering Giovanni as an Assassin, Ezio’s round face started to look more recognizable…how interesting it was with children and the traits they inherit.

Volpe walked over to Ezio tied in his spot, bent and cut the ropes to free him; the boy didn’t scream or run instead he just stood in place.

Ezio blinked away his fear but he trembled slightly at least he had courage; Volpe knew his rather mythical reputation for terrifying people, it’s helpful.

Perhaps the boy had no real knowledge of that…? __

 

_Interesting_.

 

After freeing Ezio, Volpe returned the table and pushed a small tray of bread, apples and water, Ezio was hesitant, "Good boy.." Volpe thought… _never trust a stranger, think before charging_ …at least Giovanni was teaching his children well.

“Eat.”

“I’m not hungry.” Ezio said firmly and Volpe just looked at him, that glare shook Ezio’s core even from across the room and all he could see violet flashes underneath Volpe’s hood. That made him a little scared, he wondered what would happen if he refused again and he walked over to the tray slowly. Ezio kept his on Volpe as he took the apple, it seemed safer and bit into but it was hard eating with such a striking face and eyes glaring down at him so he glanced at the floor.

“Look at me, never cast your eyes downward…that is a coward’s stance.” And Ezio snapped his eyes up at Volpe, Damnit! If he wasn’t so scary looking it wouldn’t be a problem, “Why were you following my men?”

“I didn’t mean to…I…was curious…”

“Curious? Don’t lie.”

“I-I am not _lying_! Auditore NEVER lie!” Ezio shouted, his small voice trying its best not to crack from the panic and Volpe tried to hide his smile, it was almost too strong. “I-I fought with my fratello and I ran to cool my head, then…I saw the thieves on the rooftops so I followed them..”

“My men are quite skilled in eluding pursuers..”

“They were fast…but I am faster! My padre trained me!” Ezio beamed proudly as he finished the apple quickly then attempted to reach for the bread but Volpe snatched it away.

“Not as fast as me child.” Volpe smirked and Ezio pouted, that nearly broke him and he gave Ezio a piece of the bread, “You are gifted…however don’t let them blind you to others with superior skill.”

“B-but I am proud of them, because of padre’s teachings…”

“A man should be _proud_ , a child _should_ be humble.”

“I AM a man! I turn 13 in a month!” And Volpe broke into a small fit of laughter which confused Ezio, he didn’t think it was funny and it was true! “Don’t laugh at me, I am a man!”

“Really? Can you prove that? Do you _know_ what a man knows about the world and its monsters?” Ezio looked oblivious to the question presented to him but pretended to know and nodded which Volpe caught, “I thought Auditore _never_ lie..?” and Ezio’s face blushed pink, he felt bad that he besmirched his name and Volpe kept his small grin. He was being charmed by Ezio and really didn’t realize it, “Come, let us return you home to your mother-”

“I’M NOT GOING HOME!” 

“Hmm? Why not?”

“I told you, I quarreled with my brother…we traded blows…I don’t ever want to see him again!” and Ezio looked away, the small wells in his eyes released some tears and he sniffled. Volpe wasn’t particularly sympathetic to Ezio, as all brothers fight and because they were children it meant that the fight was ESPECIALLY trivial. However The Fox was curious about it regardless.

“What did you quarrel about..?”

“That the men in white cloaks that entered our home sometimes were bad spirits and they were going to hurt our little sister and baby brother. Federico said they weren’t bad spirits and I asked him how he knew and he wouldn’t tell me!” Ezio fired rapidly, “But I told him if they weren’t bad spirits why did they carry such weapons on them!?”

_Oh_. Volpe thought, yes, it would appear that the squabble WAS a little more then a trifle, apparently Ezio saw Assassins in his home, it also appeared that Federico had some knowledge about who they REALLY were and was told to keep it hidden from his brother until it was appropriate for him to learn such things.

Volpe sighed and almost considered telling Ezio the truth himself but it wasn’t his place so he shook his head as if the matter was just nothing of note.

“You should listen and obey your older brother…he’s lived longer then you so he is in a position to know better about such matters.” Ezio sulked, he hated being scolded and Volpe kept his grin. “So now, home…I have no need of a child in my ranks; I have plenty of them already it seems.”

“N-no! I won’t! If you don’t want me here that’s fine, but I am not going back home and that’s that!”

“And where will you go?”

“I-I’ll go where I want to! I’m not afraid and I can handle myself!”

“Can _you_ now?”

“Yes! Thank you for your kindness.” Ezio stood up and brushed himself off so he looked presentable.

“It is dark, the streets aren’t safe for children…however, as you said you _are_ a _man_ now, so..good luck to you.” Volpe waved and thought that Ezio would realize that he was being foolish but then he ALSO knew that Ezio was a strong and willful child. And where words failed to make an impact, perhaps experience would be a more effective teacher. So he watched as Ezio walk out the door, ready to face the world on his own, however the boy just wouldn’t have his small pouch of coins, Volpe made sure to snatch that from Ezio when he freed him from the ropes.

He’ll be fine, the boy had to known his way around the city to get back home, even in the dead of night. Surely his father taught him _that_.

Still, if anything happened to Ezio…it would be very uncomfortable to work with the Giovanni and the Assassins with that knowledge. Hell, it would be pretty uncomfortable for Volpe’s _own_ conscience.

And the boy had such a pretty face..and those eyes..

**Damnit.**

The Fox muttered a curse to himself, if this child was ANYONE else’s of no consequence he wouldn’t give a dog’s shit but this WAS Giovanni’s son..an _Assassin’s_ son. It would be best to be viewed a hero then a villain in their eyes, who needs a turf war?

Volpe sniffed the small pouch and poured the coins in his hand, it was only 4 pieces…not worth the steal. So he would need to get something else out of this headache.

 

With a sigh, he pocketed the measly take then walked out the door.

 

Volpe was pretty amazed at Ezio’s speed even though he was keeping up with the him as he weaved through the streets and avoiding people without much trouble. It wasn’t uncommon to see children about but people still looked at the young well dressed boy regardless, some of the courtesans even made clever quips at him.

“Ohh, come un ragazzo dolce, why don’t you come and sit on my lap! Mmm?” A flirty courtesan cooed at Ezio as he was walking and he stopped to look at her. He remembered what Federico would say to shoo them away.

“Forgive me signora, I am not in the mood…perhaps later.” Ezio flashed such a radiant smile and politely bowed that even the courtesan was swept off her feet, her friends teased her and she cursed them while they blew kisses at the charming young gentleman as he bowed to them and left. Volpe cracked a wide grin…he was pretty charmed by this boy’s antics as well.

As he was walking, Ezio felt that there were other eyes on him and frequently looked behind him, Volpe long since took to the rooftops to continued trail him and he was confident the boy couldn’t see him. After some steps, Volpe felt that he no longer really need to trail Ezio, he seemed to be getting closer to his house so this would be the last time he would see him.

“Hey! What are you doing up here!” A city guard shouted and Volpe started to move, the shout alerted Ezio and he looked up but Volpe vanished before they caught each other’s sight. Ezio calmed himself and realized that he was actually walking toward his house, perhaps he should go home…he was pretty tired and his bed would be waiting for him.

“Ah, hello piccolo!” A man slurred and walked out of a nearby alley, he was completely drunk and stumbled toward Ezio, “It is a fine night to be alive!” Ezio didn’t respond and walked past him instead, “Huh? Hey! That’s pretty rude! You should have more respect child!”

“I show respect to those that earn it..good night signore.” Ezio resumed his walk but this time a little more faster then before, thanking God for mistakenly walking home. He heard the sluggish footsteps behind him and knew it was the drunk and spun on his heels to face him. “Leave me alone!”

“F-Fine, cazzo…give me some coin and I will leave you be.” Ezio thought that was reasonable so he reached in his tunic to get his pouch…but it wasn’t there, it was nowhere on him. Did he drop it somehow? No, he was always careful with his money, padre told him to be, now he was in a spot and the drunkard lazily glowered at the boy. “Huh? Don’t got anything?”

“N-no…I don’t and it’s probably for the best, you don’t need anymore drink.” The slap came without warning, it was so sudden and strong that it sent Ezio to the ground and left him stunned. The drunkard’s nostrils flared with rage and he reached for Ezio’s collar and shook him violently.

“What?! You spoiled cagna…you have something, give me it!”

“I..I don’t have anything! Unhand me!” Ezio kicked the drunkard in the knee to free himself but he didn’t get far, he was grabbed again and lifted with a large hand over his mouth. The drunkard dragged him into the alley as Ezio thrashed in his grasp; his red ribbon came loose and fell to the earth…and he was gone.

Volpe managed to elude the city guards, it was almost child’s play running from them and he waited for the search to die down before resuming his rooftop travels…but then a fear caught his heart. Something..didn’t feel right, he wanted to make sure Ezio made it home and doubled back to the Auditore residence…that’s when spotted it, the small red ribbon laying broken on the ground. There was a scuffle and it happened recently, the small foot prints and a larger set…then drag marks that led to the nearby alleyway. Volpe cracked his neck and then his knuckles, there was a newfound rage in his belly.

Ezio didn’t make it home, someone _took_ him…someone _assaulted_ him, someone TOUCHED him.

 

Volpe followed the tracks into the alleyway, **bringing hell with him.**

**  
**

Ezio squirmed and bucked but he was suspended in the air by the drunkard’s strength, he was taken far from the sight of the city streets and around some buildings. The path completely obscured his view of his house and he didn’t memorize the twists and turns until they were by the riverfront, Ezio tried to kick again to get free and was slammed against a nearby wall. The force made his teeth rattle.

“Youse got sumtin…I know you do, ‘anit look hard enough.” The drunkard slurred and pressed Ezio tightly against the wall, his breath reeked of alcohol and his body  seemed to have covered in it. Ezio was being crushed by the weight of the man and he struggled to scream, the drunkard knew that and slipped a small dagger against the boy’s belly. “See? You know how many men I gutted with this..? So…keep quiet.” The drunkard sloppily placed his hand on Ezio’s tiny chest and fumbled with the shiny gold buttons; he managed to open this tunic and shoved his thick hand inside. Ezio struggled when he felt the touch go through his under shirt and onto his bare skin, the contact felt clammy and damp with alcohol and God knows what else. The man muttered to himself and squeezed Ezio’s soft flesh then shocked him when he dragged a finger over the boy’s nipples.

“S-stop to-touching me!”

“Heh, soft…y-you…feel like a girl..like my wife.” The drunkard whispered and something in his chest heaved with panic when he heard those words, he struggled again only to have the dagger press a little in his belly. “Shhh….you gotta have sumtin for me? A little sumtin..”

“I-I don’t…please…let me go, please.” Ezio begged and choked down a weak sob but it was bubbling to the surface; once the drunkard heard his cries...his cock harden and swelled between his legs. Ezio could feel _poking_ him slightly.

“Nah, nah..you GOT sumtin, I’m gonna find it. dontcha worry uccellino..” The drunkard removed his hand from underneath Ezio’s tunic and slipped between the small belt to remove it and reached behind him, so now his hand was squarely on the child's rear and he squeezed, “Yeah..you feel so nice..”

Panic shot right through Ezio, he didn’t care if he was stabbed and he butted his head on the drunkard’s nose sending him tumbling to the cold earth and he took off. The drunkard watched Ezio stumble because of his lose garments and tackled his legs, he grabbed Ezio by the hair and tossed his small body into a barrel of garbage. The blow from the collision nearly knocked the wind out of Ezio but he kept conscious and struggled to escape from the filth around him. The drunkard trapped him again then lifted the boy into the air and back against the same wall, there were some vagrants and common people that saw this disturbance but did nothing, no one _did_ anything…they turned away or closed their windows…it wasn’t THEIR problem so why get involved?

The cold pale light of the moon was going to be the lone witness here. And Ezio's heart sunk....

 

****************************


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Drunkard has his hands on the little Eagle but will the Fox save him?

It was freezing now, it felt too real to be a nightmare and Ezio shook weakly in the air...this man was completely drunk and he didn't seem to care that Ezio was a boy, not that being a girl in this situation was preferred. God knows if anyone tried to hurt Claudia like this, Ezio would tear them apart but now he was helpless, alone...he wasn't a man because if he was surely he would've been able to avoid all of this...there was no way his padre or Federico would be in this spot...why was he so weak? Why wasn't he grown enough yet. And now, looking at this drunkard leering at him, his blotchy skin and dry lips was focused on getting something from Ezio that he did NOT possess...how could he want to..do things to him? Men couldn't do that to other men...could they? Something like this was a sin against God...  
  
But God wasn't here...he wasn't listening to Ezio's silent prayers.

**No one was going to save him and it just made things so much worse.**

“See…why you do that? I just…wanted sumtin nice si..” And the man resumed his molestation, sloppily groping every inch of the boy he could find, still Ezio fought back but he was weaker than before, he was so tired and cold now that he couldn't focus properly. He felt the cold air on his waist as his tights were roughly torn away and the drunkard cruelly laughed at his petite form, he poke his finger on Ezio’s stomach then cruelly pinched his thighs and rear, “Yeah…I can’t afford no woman..you cost me nuthin..” the drunkard stabbed his dagger into the wall behind Ezio then parted his slender thighs so he could fit in between them. He spat in his palms and slipped his hand underneath Ezio’s rear as he sluggishly fumbled for the boy’s entrance, Ezio screamed when the broad finger eventually found him and with some regained strength he fought the intrusion. “Hey hey…shush..” he tried sloppily to kiss Ezio but he kept moving his head from any hope of feeling the man’s foul mouth on his, laps of slobber ran over Ezio’s cheeks and neck and tried to claw the man’s face. “Puttana!” The man had enough, he grabbed the Ezio’s head and smacked it back against the wall, that blow made him taste blood and his vision blurred...he was done.

With the child more docile, the drunkard unlaced his trousers and pulled his limp cock out, Ezio was slipping between consciousness as the man moved to get inside him. Ezio could feel something hard trying splitting and then it shot something hot and wet instead, it was sticky and it made his stomach turn. The drunkard cursed himself for his ineptitude and press on in but it wasn’t getting through….everything slowly became darker around Ezio’s eyes and the drunkard’s voice became faint, replaced with a slow tearing and slobbery grunts of futility.

The last thing Ezio before he passed out was a figure with glowing purple eyes appearing behind the drunkard, the sound of him screaming…punches making contact with skin and breaking bones, the gurgled cries of pleading for mercy then a splash.

Ezio laid there on the ground, his small body looked almost like a broken little bird out of his nest and Volpe scooped him up into arms, he saw the traces of seed and blood between his small thighs and wrapped him within his cloak. Some of his students appeared kept silent, they knew what happened to the child and knew it could’ve been alot worse if they didn’t find him in time.

“Fish the drunkard out then break his arms and leave him naked in the marketplace. This night never happened. _Capisce_?” The thieves nodded and did as their Maestro instructed while he walked with Ezio in his arms, Ezio began to stir, he thought there was more danger, “Stop, it's over..”

“I-I wa…want to go home.”

“Soon, I have to clean you up…just rest.” Ezio sobbed and shivered but Volpe held him closer in the warmth of his body, he could hear The Fox’s heartbeat and it soothed him to sleep.

***********************

The chirping of birds on the windowsill finally made Ezio open his eyes and he realized that he STILL wasn’t home…he was in someone’s room and he wearing an oversized tunic, rather then panicking; he scrambled out of the large bed and opened the windows. Ezio felt the fresh air and looked at the soft glow of the sun calmly…at least he was still in the city just somewhere else; he climbed on the window ledge and saw that he was pretty high up but he could climb to the roof easily. Ezio needed a better view on where he was exactly in the city, so he began to climb up the building, a flock of pigeons flew past him with their feathers falling softly as they went patiently up. Ezio reached his way to the roof and crouched as he overlooked the city. This had to be the highest he’s ever been and it felt good…giving him a sense of pride.

“How are you feeling?” The Fox’s voice echoes through the early morning air and Ezio turned to face him, he was sitting down against the chimney, smoking a pipe contently. He kept his focused stare on Ezio as he stood up straight with the sun peaking through his tunic slightly bringing out his small shape, the vision stunning.

“I am feeling better..thank you signore.”

“La Volpe.”

“The Fox?”

“That is my name. Now we know each other.” Volpe puffs out a small ring of smoke from his lips, “Here.” And he tossed Ezio’s small money pouch, “Your father should give you more money, it wasn’t worth the steal.”

“I agree…he never listens to me.” Ezio laughed with a small smile, a smile that Volpe wanted to see again, “Tell me…what happened to that man?”

“He’s been known to stalk prostitutes and children, the city guards will deal with him accordingly.” Ezio bit down on his lip, “Unless you wanted to deal with him?”

“If I was a man…it would have never happened. But..I _am_ still a child.” Volpe raised one eyebrow; truly, experience was a better teacher but what a bitter one it was.

“Becoming a man does not equate to becoming strong..I have seen men twice your size placed in far more vulnerable states.” Ezio looked at Volpe as he puffed on his pipe, “You fought well, take pride in that.”

“I thought _men_ were supposed to be proud and _children_ humble?” Ezio threw back with Volpe chuckling in admission, yeah, he liked Ezio…there was no way around it and kept his eyes on the dawn as Ezio walked over and sat beside him, “Then I shall become a stronger man…I don’t ever want to be vulnerable again.”

“You want something that is impossible…for every man is vulnerable; you just have to know where to strike.”

“Are you vulnerable La Volpe?”

“No.” Volpe grinned then looked at Ezio flabbergasted face and laughed, “And if I was…you would never be able to find it in your lifetime.” He watched the boy’s eyes light up, like it was a challenge.

“I’ll race you! And I'll win so you will have to tell me your weakness.” Volpe thought about it, he wasn’t about to race against a child but the idea was too tempting, he placed his pipe back into his coat and stood up and Ezio did the same eagerly.

“I will give you a head start…if I catch you, I win…the prize is my own.”

“B-but…I don’t have anything.”

“Everyone has something.” Volpe looked at Ezio’s face when he said that and remembered that the boy was assaulted last night, “Don’t be afraid..you’ll have your dignity as a man.” Ezio stared back at Volpe with a renewed calm, “Go, you have the head start…don’t disappoint me Auditore.” Ezio nodded and took off with a fluttering speed, he WAS skilled as he traversed the rooftops without a great deal of finesse but still with precision afforded to someone twice his age. Volpe watched Ezio turn into almost a small dot before taking off after him, there wasn’t a spot in the city that he didn’t know and knew all the passageways to and fro. The boy was truly capable of besting some of his most skilled thieves and almost wished that he could train him in the arts of thievery. But Ezio was destined for Assassinhood…it was a pity.

It didn’t take long for Volpe to catch up with Ezio even when he hid behind chimneys and under small awnings, people glanced at the young boy running over head in a tunic curiously so much so that it caught the attention of the city guards. They shouted and then gave chase but the guards couldn’t capture one or the other…one was a sprightly gentleman and the other a nimble boy. Ezio ducked and weaved through them with a teasing chuckle and when one guard managed to reach the boy’s collar Volpe knocked him down to continue the chase, eventually they gave up in embarrassment.

Ezio was growing tired and he made one slip up, that was really all Volpe needed and he snatched the boy and pushed him gently against a blind spot between to larger chimneys. The two heaved from the race but Ezio kept his playful smile even though he lost..

The Fox looked at the boy in his grasp and pushed the sweated strands of brown hair from his face. His thumb stroked across the soft corner of the Ezio’s cheek then…the cleft of his lips. It wasn’t intentional but when Volpe gently parted them, Ezio clamped down on his thumb..not out of fright but out of mischievousness..he was completely happy.

Ezio didn’t know, he didn’t understand fully what doing such a thing could do to a man who knew better…who knew vastly more pleasure then anyone the boy could possibly knew at his age. There was an unsung rule that all others followed.

Volpe was _not_ a man to flirt with. Intentionally or not, he’s left piles of wrecked lust filled bodies in his wake.

He _did_ win the race, so technically…he’s _earned_ his prize. But Ezio was far too young for that type of play.

The boy peered at Volpe nervous at his silence; perhaps he shouldn’t have nipped him.

“I am sorry Signore Vol-” Openings, Volpe closed his mouth with the boy’s so swiftly that Ezio’s panicked but suddenly mellowed into a softness from the gentle yet firming pressure on his lips. Blending tastes of tobacco and wine filled his mouth as a small brush of tongue searched inside and Ezio was trying to match each move with his clumsy attempts. He body felt like it was melting, if he couldn’t breathe Volpe pulled back to allow Ezio to gulp some air and returned his lips back on him.

Never has Volpe felt attracted to a child, men and women? Certainly but a child..that was new, he didn’t have to justify why he was attracted to Ezio because the reasons could be innumerable. He just knew that now, right now, he wanted to do this....

He was going to take the boy’s **First Kiss**. It was a very good prize all in all..however, he won’t be the one to take him, at least not now…in a few years? Definitely but for now, this would have to do.

Volpe finally pulled his lips off Ezio and just watched as his mind tried to process what just happened to him. The heat from his face dissolved into his body and reached down into his toes…he couldn’t move anymore and his honey eyes were in a tender glow from the newfound experience…this is what an older man’s lips tasted like? He sort of liked it…

“It’s time I returned you to your family..can you walk?” Ezio nodded but it wasn’t true, “You’re lying again.” Volpe gently moved in close to Ezio’s face so now the sun was blocked completely by the hood, he brushed his lips on Ezio’s face…he had to stop but he had to make it a game, “No more lies…or I’ll deny you another kiss.” Ezio straightened up and it brought a grin to Volpe’s face, “Can you walk?”

“No..signore.” He received another kiss, it wasn’t as earth shattering as the first one but it was still completely passionate and dominating every inch of his body. Volpe lifted Ezio into as he held his tiny arms around his neck venturing off the roof and returned to the streets below.

 

***********************

 

Federico returned home breathless, he nearly staggered in the doorway…he spent the entire night looking for Ezio and was unsuccessful, he kept beating himself up over their fight, over and over he told himself if only he just said something better. If only he didn’t slap Ezio in the face for being so stubborn. He didn’t deserve the blow, Federico just lost it and now Ezio was gone…missing in Firenze. He came from the marketplace where city guards were escorting a naked beaten man from the fountains, there were rumors were that he was a drunken deviant and worse…a child murderer. Federico was overcome with guilt; Ezio could take care of himself but what if…

He saw his mother Maria walk down the stairs with her eyes filled with worry and clutched the tiny hands of Petruccio and Claudia, all he could do was shake his head and his mother whispered a small prayer.

“He is out there madre! I will go back out there and tear the streets of Firenze apart until I bring him home!” Federico determined and turned to walk out the door when he was face to face with his father in complete Assassin’s robes, he didn’t sleep at all either and looked completely wide awake even though he was out searching alot longer then Federico. “Padre…I..I am so sorry, please, stay here with mother while I go look for Ezio.”

“You are tired no mi figilo…you’ve done enough, rest.”

“B-but…I can’t…not with him out there…I just.”

“Listen to your father.” Maria said and Federico turned to her with tears in his eyes, Giovanni removed his hood and placed his hand his eldest son’s shoulders. “I cannot lose you to guilt…come, we will wait here for his return, your father will see to it.”

Federico's head drooped in despair, defeated by failure...Giovanni heard a noise on the roof and turned to the sound. Federico almost heard it but he was so tired that it didn’t completely register. Giovanni kissed his son’s forehead and watched him slump toward his mother and siblings as they escorted him upstairs.

Volpe crept across the roofs of the Auditore’s home and snuck inside the house, it was a very nice place but then he’s seen his fair share of lavish estates so they all blend together. He held the sleeping Ezio in his arms and found his room without any servants even knowing he was there.

He walked to the small bed, removed the blankets and placed the child inside, the sunlight made him wrinkled his nose and eyes but he kept sleeping.

“You are safe now Ezio Auditore…sleep well.” Volpe felt a slight tug on his cape and looked at Ezio, still clinging and he gently took the small hand off, “Are you The Eagle The Fox caught? Or is it the other way around?” he placed Ezio’s hand back under his blanket and kissed his forehead but temptation demanded one more kiss this one on the lips and Volpe gave into it, just sweetly as not to disturb the sleeping child. “Not many have the ability to sneak up on me Auditore, you have my respect.”

“As do you, La Volpe…” Giovanni said as he was crouching on his son’s window frame, he made his way inside and Volpe bowed respectfully, “And my thanks for bringing my son home to his family.” The Fox nodded and walked past Giovanni as he walked toward his sleeping son, “I will overlook the kiss as well.” 

“You were watching long enough to stop it.”

“Was a kiss all you’ve _stole_ to him?” And he gently brushed his son’s hair back around his ear and sweetly kissed his cheek. 

“A kiss is all that was necessary…” Volpe asked as he climbed on the window sill, “How well do you remember _your_ First Kiss Auditore?”

“Fondly and wait, what?!” Giovanni turned to face Volpe but he was gone, with that he softly beamed a smile at his precious son and left the room to tell his family of Ezio’s safe return.

 

 

**END**

Look for the sequel- **A Race Between Gentlemen-Coming Soon!**


End file.
